1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a flexible display unit and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether the terminal can be directly carried by a user.
Multifunctional terminals may capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and perform similar functions, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, improvements of terminals may take into consideration the structure or software to support and enhance the function of the terminals.
In general, terminals have evolved into various types of designs, and accordingly, flexible displays are widely used due to their light and unbreakable characteristics. The flexible displays may create a new user interface area for which their application has been restricted or unattained with existing glass substrate based displays. Furthermore, as the flexible displays are widely used, it may be also required to provide a user friendly user interface based on the characteristics of the flexible displays.